


[Podfic] How To Disappear Completely

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU. Jared loses his powers and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Disappear Completely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Disappear Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229654) by [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las). 



> Music: Interludes - "Morning Bell" by Radiohead, Closing song - "How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead

**WITH MUSIC** \- 00:18:14 (16.6 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](https://app.box.com/s/id09olzzxryjgpiooi2j).

AND

**WITHOUT MUSIC** \- 16:55 (15.4 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](https://app.box.com/s/umow22bagetyjgqrs9fv).

2,700 words. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
